Choosing my Own Fate
by BlueLightningPhysics
Summary: Harry knows Dumbledore doesn't care- he just likes to use people, like pawns. Tired of this, Harry goes out and trains on his own. Powerful Harry SSHP Slash Snarry. bashingGinny mainly littlebashing- Ron/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Harry was not stupid.

He knew Dumbledore was using him.

Harry also knew what Horcruxs were before Dumbledore and Slughorn told him.

Harry had read about them or heard them mentioned in a book. There was something…familiar about them.

So Harry cast a disillusionment charm and walked into Borgin and Burkes.

The shop owner was in his 50's and not all there. Harry asked to see some rare books. The owner was quiet skeptical and tried to curse him. Harry had body-bound the git and went into the back carefully.

There were rows of object, from engraved silver boxes to dragon fire forged glass orbs- according to the labels. Harry went back farther and saw five large rows of books.

Gazing through them, Harry found quite a few which he pocketed.

He went back to the front, unbound the man and paid him.

"This should be enough to rent." Harry said his voice gravely due to spell. The owner looked shocked. "I just wish for a read, and this should more then cover it." Harry said as he left.

Harry was happy the last couple summers he had gotten a job. Uncle Vernon tried to take most of his money, but Harry got about 60% with Vernon thinking he got full.

Gallons were worth more than pounds, slightly, but even so, Harry did have a nice amount.

Harry walked quickly back to the Floo place in Diagon ally and traveled to Gregensberg (Greg-en-s-burg). It was a fair town about 50 miles from Hogsmeat. Harry had gotten there two weeks prior, having to leave his uncles…

His uncle tried to beat him, but Harry stood for himself. His uncle, Aunt and pathetic cousin had cowered while Harry's things packed themselves. He was 17 now, not underage. Harry stormed out the back door and left the house for good. He walked a couple blocks, walking off the steam before he called the knight bus.

Harry had learned how to alter his ID in case of emergency. All students and wizards were given one that lived or traveled to the muggle world frequently so they could get onto the Knight buss among other things.

Harry changed his hair by adding emerald highlights to match his eyes and got rid of his scar and glasses. He turned his trunk all black with no Hogwarts insignia and turned Hedwig, temporarily black.

Harry missed Stan, the man who used to greet every passenger onto the Knight Bus. He was no Death Eater, but the ministry had been grasping at straws. The replacement was a medium, bald wizard who looked…constipated. Harry ignored the glaring look the wizard gave him.

"What is your business?" the wizard snapped.

"My own." Harry answered coldly. "I presented you with my pass and that is all I am required to do, am I not?" Harry asked coolly. The man glared but backed off. For once Harry liked having Snape as a teacher, for if one got use to Snape's glares, one could do anything.

Harry clamored into his room, number 1503, though there were only 10 rooms in the whole building. Harry took off his wet cloak, for it had started raining half way to the inn.

Harry spell dried his clothes, resized the books and took a quick hot shower.

The books he had gotten were; [Obsidian Dark Arts ][Magic for Purebloods][Advanced Potions and Herbology and Theory][Dictionary of all Charms and Spells; including Dark Arts][Dark Magic through Time and Understanding it's Ways][Different forms of Transfiguration][Dark Objects, Wards and Fields; including regular wards]

Seven books total, none were short nor really small, but Harry started to study.

Be damned if he was going to let Voldemort kill him and live. No, Harry was taking back his life. He wasn't on Dumbledore's side anymore. He was on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Harry learned a lot about Dark Magic. Actually Dark Magic was once good, but it fell into the hand of the wrong people. Harry rediscovered the real magic, now called Dark that thrived centuries ago.

After a week, Harry had practically copied each book, in his own notebooks and decided to return them. Harry entered Borgin and Burkes quietly, slipping in and making his way over to the counter. Harry heard voiced in the back and knew there were other customers. Harry left the bag off books, by the counter and left.

Harry studied his notes and made several potions that would be useful in the future. Harry stayed for half price at the inn because he was staying so long- 2 months and he offered to baby sit. The old woman that owned the place took care of her 6 year old granddaughter. Her own daughter had been killed by Death Eaters and so had the father. Harry knew what that was like, but though the little girl lucky to have such a nice grandmother.

The little girl, Mila, was shy at first, but really nice, kind, but not afraid to stand up when necessary. She liked to watch Harry when he studied, practiced spells or made potions. Sometimes she would help.

Mila cried when Harry packed, sad that he had to go.

"I'll be back here, Mila. I am not leaving permanently." Harry told the little girl.

"You b-better come b-back!" Mila sobbed before she hugged Harry.

"Harry, we'll miss you here." The old woman, Kada said. "I ask one favor of you."

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Mila has no other relatives. If I die, she had nowhere to go with the children's home being destroyed. I ask that you take her, please." Harry looked at the grandmothers pleading face and Mila's puffy one.

"Nothing will happen to you, ma'ma. But I will, if anything happens, take care of Mila." Harry said seriously.

"Promise?" the old lady held out her hand, magic glowing.

"I promise." Harry said taking the hand, sealing the deal with magic.

Harry made his way to the castle slowly, wishing he wasn't.

He only returned for three reasons. 1. Remus, Professor Lupin again teaching Dark Arts again. 2. Severus Snape. Harry found he had an odd fascination with the man who now once again was the Potions Professor. 3. Draco Malfoy. Though Death Eater, he was not one by heart and Harry wished to help him.

Screw Dumbledore. Harry was creating his own path this year.

He was going to knock Dumbledore down a peg or two, Kill Voldemort, arrest Death Eaters and help a couple of the forced-into-being-a-Death-Eater people.

One thing about Dumbledore, was that he only saw his side of the war when there was, there always is more than one. There was Dumbledorks, the insane Voldemort and Bella and then the other Death Eaters that do this to protect their family.

The night where Dumbledore was almost killed on the Astronomy tower, Harry knew right then, if he ever had a doubt, Draco was scared. He was scared to die, scared that his family would. And Harry vowed to help him and others like him.

Otherwise, Harry wouldn't have even tried coming back to school. He had been 'missing' all summer, the newspapers having a field day. Harry only regretted worrying Remus and Sirius. Harry slipped into the crowds entering the castle, having hidden his trunk. Harry couldn't stay in Gryffindor Tower. Not with people who pretended to be his friend. He wished someone would know him.

Harry planned to stay in the Room of Requirements, least at first. If there were issues he would move to one of the other, rarely visited rooms of the castle.

Harry saw his 'friends' at the Gryffindor table and his stomach lurched. He really didn't want to sit there with them. He was done with being fake. But Harry knew he must make an appearance. Harry slipped in with a Ravenclaw crowd and walked precariously to his spot. Harry took the glamour off his scar, but kept the green streaks through his hair. He liked it and anyone who thought different could sod off.

"Harry?" Harry nearly winced at the sound of Ginny's voice. Harry glanced up, his face rather cold, looking at the whore. Oh- did Ginny think he didn't know about Justin in Hufflepuff or Luke in Ravenclaw? And there were at least a dozen more.

"Yea?" Harry answered, glad that his voice was half cold.

"What did you do to your hair?" it was Hermione who asked.

"I dyed it." Harry said as though she was stupid. I mean really, it was obvious.

"…But why?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"To match my eyes." Harry half growled out, staring at her. Hermione fidgeted before she went into her beginning of the school year homework list, having talked to the older students about what was to come. Harry sat silently, ignoring the questioning stares, until he felt one. Someone was looking at him with such intensity that it made Harry's hair stand on end and his breath hitch. Harry's gaze darted around until it landed on …Severus Snape. Snape was staring at him, not with his usual hatred, but with…curiosity. Obsidian and Emerald clashed and they stared for each while time seemed to slow.

Then they realized what was happening and Snape's look turned into a glare and Harry frowned at the Professor. Harry didn't say anything other than a short answer to questions and ignored any question about where he was this summer.

Finally it became the top subject at the table. Harry cursed under his breath, ignoring the stares and Hermione trying to explain that they were there to 'help'. Yea, _help_ driving him insane. Harry stood slowly and left the hall. Once outside he felt better.

Harry began walking, not really caring where he was going as long as none of those idiots found him…Perhaps a bath. Though the prefect's bath would be too easy for people to hind him in, but perhaps the Room of Requirements could help him.

Harry walked toward the room and remembered Snape's old potions book. Harry knew more about it now and actually wished to read it. Walking into the room, Harry saw the Vanishing Cabinet. It had been sealed but the one in Burgin and Burkes mysteriously vanished itself. Harry glanced around the room before a bored look crossed his face. Harry lifted his wand and said flatly;

"_Accio Advanced Potions Book_." A cabinet launched at Harry, which he dodged. It crashed into the wall, breaking it, and an old obviously used advanced potions book fell out one of the drawers. Harry smiled as he looked down at it. He actually liked studying and for once, Snape would help him- even though the snide Potions Master wouldn't know it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Harry walked to Charms, his first class of the year. Harry didn't mind Professor Flitwick, for he was always nice to Harry. Harry sat away from the others, reading his notebooks. He had read this year's Charms book over the summer and remembered it. Flitwick tapped his wand, calling the class to order.

"This year we will be learning about memory charms. Now uses of memory charms are forbidden, unless there is Ministry approval. But you will learn about them, how to detect the use of one and how to reverse them." Flitwick said in his high voice.

"Now can anyone tell me any of the common memory spells and what they mean?" Flitwick asked. Hermione hand shot up. Harry slowly raised his.

"Oh, Mr. Potter!" Flitwick chirped happily and Harry smiled slightly.

"_Obliviate_ is the spell which erases one memory. It means to erase one's mind. Depending how much magic one uses, it will affect how much memory is lost. Then there is the common reversal. _Reficere_ _Emendare_ _Mentis_ means to repair and mend one's mind. _Aperio_ _Mentis_ means uncover or reveal the mind. _Occulto Mentis_ means hide or conceal one mind or memory. It doesn't erase one's memory but protects it from people who would be tested with Vertasium or Occulmency. It's a hard spell to cast, which is why it is not used frequently." Harry said flatly but with a little smile at Flitwick.

"Oh, Correct, Mr. Potter! 15 points to Gryffindor! Now the use of the _Obliviating_ charm is illegal, unless with permission of the ministry. But the charms to fix and repair one's mind are not regulated. Though they are hard and complicated to do. Most people who try and are not properly trained then to do more damage them good. But you will learn about them and the symptoms."

Class went fairly well, most giving him odd looks when he answered questions instead of Hermione. Harry earned 20 more points. He didn't really care, be he decided to count the point he earned in each class. It was something to do while he was here.

Next was Potions. Harry smiled- oh this was going to be fun.

"You are going to attempt to brew an Anti-Poison Potion. The directions are on the board." Snape glared at the class. Harry pulled out Snape's old book and began.

"_Potter_." Harry looked up questioningly at Snape.

"Yes, sir?"

"_What_ book are you using?" Snape asked slowly leaning down to face him.

"An old Potions book sir." Harry responded normally.

"I believe you are using one that allows you to _cheat_ in this class." Snape sneered, smirking.

"It would be that way sir, if the notes in this book were correct." Harry said, smirking back. "The Anti-Poison potion-" Harry said pointing to the page. "-it's better to add _two ground_ rose thorns and _1oz_. of dragon blood then _a sliced_ rose thorn and _2oz_. of dragon blood. Mainly due to the fact Dragon blood is purer now and rose thorn is not as strong due to processing." Harry answered, ignoring Snape's glare.

"10 points for your cheek, _Potter_." Snape growled out. Harry merely looked at him, while his potion stirred itself. Snape stood and walked off, glaring at others and criticizing their potions.

As the end of the class Harry bottled his potion and gave it to Snape after his walk through. Only Malfoy was able to bottle his as well. Harry left but not before he noticed Snape looking at him. Harry saw past Snape's usual scowl and saw…curiosity? Na, couldn't be.

Harry stepped into the Quidditch showers. No one was there, probably in their house bathrooms. Harry let the water run over him, loosening the knotted muscles.

"I never thought I would see you in here." Harry spoke loud enough for the person behind the glass to hear him. Behind him, Snape stepped out from behind the fogged glass.

"You have changed Potter." Snape said slowly. Harry looked at Snape over his shoulder with a smirk.

"You state the obvious." Harry said.

"Where were you this summer Potter?" Harry's smile faded as he looked back at the tiled wall in front of him.

"What going to tell Dumbledore? Or Voldemort? I didn't take you for a messenger boy." Harry said, glancing back at Snape was glaring lethally, trying not to attack Harry.

"You are as arrogant as ever. I asked for my own knowledge." Snape said tightly.

"Curious about me, are you?" Harry asked, grabbing a towel and drying himself off, ignoring his heart beating faster in front of Snape. Harry wrapped the towel around his waist.

"What are those?" Snape asked and Harry was confused.

"The marks on your back." Harry face paled. He forgot the strong glamour's he used tended to fade in the shower.

"Nothing." Harry said facing Snape.

"Hardly Potter. You still suck at lying." Snape said stepping closer.

"Fine! You want to know?!" Harry snapped, all the stared, whispering behind his back getting to him. "My relatives! Yea, they thought they could whip, beat, cut or burn the magic that makes me a freak, out of me! I told the old coot this, I wrote, I SHOWED him, but I got sent there every summer. You think my life it oh, so wonderful? You wouldn't last a day in my shoes. You go to the meetings-" Harry motioned to Snape's arm. "-I have seen and felt everything that happens in those meetings, for years. I doubt Voldemort even knew." Harry said offhandedly. "I got his memories. Flashes of them. But I am able to separate them from mind, otherwise I would be insane. But remember 4 months ago, Voldemort watched two Death Eaters rape, torture and kill a family of four? I felt the things the family did and their screams still haunt me. So you wonder why I am not playing the goodie goodie golden boy anymore? Because that is not who I am and this fame is fake. Everyone wants to be me. They wouldn't last a minute." Harry finished and grabbed his shirt. Snape stepped back slightly shocked. Harry quickly dressed and grabbed his bag, not able to be around Snape. Something about the man made his walls shift and something told him he could trust the greasy git.

"I won't say anything." Harry stopped when he heard Snape's voice.

"I know." Harry said at last. "Cause you're not one to gossip or betray…or talk about others." Harry said quietly.

Severus watched Harry leave thinking about what had just transpired.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Harry felt Snape watch him more closely for the next week. Harry though it should of made his skin craw to be watched by the greasy git, but it didn't. Harry felt a warm, proud almost feeling in his chest when Snape ignored everyone else and just watched him. Of course not many people noticed. After all Severus was a spy for how many years? He knew how to be discreet and obviously keep a secret since Harry hadn't heard anything from Dumbledore or the Slytherin students about Harry's past.

But it was getting a little annoying because Snape had also taken to following him. Snape would suddenly appear from around a corner when Harry least expected it.

So that was why Harry was going down to the dungeons, to the Head of Slytherin's house. 'Most would think I am nuts or under _Imperio'_ Harry thought as he knocked on the Potions Classroom door.

"Enter." Harry opened the door and poked his head in. Seeing no one else but the Potions Master at his desk, Harry entered fully. Harry was forming a plan that was going to shock Snape. Oh, Harry couldn't wait! And perhaps he'd learn more about the older man. After all he had so many secrets behind his glares, Harry couldn't help being curious. Harry approached the older man's desk and Snape looked up at him before looking back at the papers on his desk.

"Why have you been following me?" Harry asked bluntly. "Not that I am not **flattered**, but I didn't really think you'd join my fan club." Harry said trying not to grin. Oh, he just loved teasing the git.

"I am not one of your immature, juvenile fan girls, _Potter_." Snape snapped. Then his eyes narrowed at Harry twitching mouth. "What do you really want _Potter_?" Harry couldn't stop his grin now.

"Well, I _wanted_ to ask you Professor, if you'd mind teaching me Occulmency again." Harry managed to say seriously. Snape's face turned from his usual scowl to shock to confusion then to a glare as Harry burst out laughing. Snape stood slowly, but Harry was laughing too hard to really notice.

"Oh, Merlin." Harry gasped.

"Very well, Mr. Potter." Snape said with an amused tone that meant death for the other. So at this Harry stopped laughing and looked at the man.

"Really?" Harry asked, totally faking shock. "And here I thought I would have to annoy you all night to get you to agree!" Harry said, leaning on the desk slightly, grinning. Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Detention Potter! Tonight and tomorrow, for _attempting_ to _deceive_ a teacher." Snape growled and Harry looked amused as he moved towards the door. Harry felt his minx side coming forward.

"It wasn't attempt, Mr. Snape." Harry drawled, smirking devilishly. "I did." Harry left quickly, to avoid points being taken.

Snape watched Harry leave before smirking. He had been planning to find a way to get to know the real Harry he had in countered in the showers. The real Harry that didn't mind walking naked in front of him. Snape quickly banished the thought and continued on the papers, bathing them with red ink, a small smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all my viewers. I love the reviews and as a treat you get another Chapter! Also feel free to give me ideas! I will use them!

CHAPTER Five

Draco knew something was up. His God-father kept watching one, Harry Potter. Not that anyone else noticed, but Draco knew his God-father.

Draco looked over at the green-eyed Gryffindor while they were in Art and Photography class. The class was only for a semester during their sixth year. Then next semester they could choose another 'extra curricular' class.

Harry was sitting alone away from the Gryffindor's. He was drawing something on the thick papered pad, face showing concentration. Harry's face looked older, his eyes saying he'd seen more than most could even think of. He also held a more educated edge and though still thin, more muscular. After a moment Harry looked up at Draco, who stared back before sneering and turning away.

Harry sighed. Great- now two Slytherin's were interested in his change. Though Snape seemed more aware of it.

Harry sighed as some fifth year Gryffindor's glared at him. Harry looked at his watch and decided to head to the Room of Requirements to study. After all, why go to the library and hunt down books when all you have to do is want books on an assigned topic and they appear right in front of you? Harry discovered that at the end of last year. Last year when Sirius almost died at the Ministry.

Harry pushed the thought aside. Now was not the time. Harry arrived at the Room of Requirements and stepped inside. The room was big, there was an area set up for Harry to practice spells on one side and a desk and book on the other. Harry sat at the desk, the chair cushions comfy. He pulled out his homework and a couple extra-not-ministry-approved book and finished one of them first.

After a little while Harry was almost done with Potions homework, thinking about the dark haired man, when there was a knock on the door. Harry eyed the wood doors, before picking up his wand and magically opening the doors.

In stepped none other than, Professor Severus Snape.

"Sir?" Harry was confused. Snape's mouth twitched as he walked closer.

"Did you forget your detention?" Snape asked and Harry was confused.

"Sir?"

"It is 9 o'clock, Mr. Potter. You missed dinner." Harry was shocked, he knew it was late, but though it to be 7 or 8. But then again, he did read the three 'other' books about Dark Spells and had finished all his homework except for potions. Harry looked at his watch and sure enough it was 9.

"Sorry, sir. Lost track of time." Harry said. "I thought it was 7 or 8."

"No excuses, Potter." Snape said though without his usual sneer.

"Tonight we'll use this room, but then no more allowances, Potter." Snape said sounding more like his old self. "What are we going to do, sir?" Harry asked.

"Duel."

Harry was panting hard. Sweat rolled down his half naked body. Harry had taken off his shirt and Snape had lost his outer robes. They had been dueling for a while- neither holding back.

"Not bad, Mr. Potter." Snape said out of breath.

"Was that actually a com…compliment?" Harry panted with a grin.

"Shut it brat." They had dueled for hours, until midnight. The room had gotten a little hot, surprisingly, since the room temperature and weather was controlled by the people in it. It should have gotten cooler, but instead it was like the room wanted them to take off all their clothes.

Harry snorted and went over to lay by his bag.

"That was nice." Harry said softly, smiling, not aware the Potions Master was watching his every breath.

"Indeed." Snape answered. Harry's jaw dropped and he raised his head.

"Did…did you just _agree_ with _me_ about something is _nice_?" Harry asked eyes wide.

"I am human, _Potter_." Snape sneered and Harry grinned, still laying on his back. Harry lay there about to fall asleep, with Snape watching him.

"You have detention tomorrow as well. From then on, every Friday." Snape said as he took a sip of water.

"Detention…for deceiving a teacher?" Harry asked innocently, but his face showed amusement. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"For that comment and tone, another months worth of Detentions." Snape said as he stood and walked over to Harry.

"Next time we'll see about you Occulmency. Hopefully you've improved- not that you couldn't get any worse." Harry snorted and rolled his eyes as Snape left.

Harry laid there, thinking about the previous few hours. Snape had looked so good, dueling. You could tell in his eyes, that was his enjoyment in life- aside from potions. And when he took off his outer robe- Harry nearly lost the duel seeing that Snape pants were… snug on Snape ass. That made the duel hard to concentrate on. But Harry couldn't think of a time where he had more fun. Harry got to spar full out, laughing and having a good time. Even Snape managed a small smile here and there.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Harry woke early the next day, despite the fact it was a Saturday. He couldn't wait for his lesson- detention later. Harry showered and dressed, the other still sleeping.

Heading towards the kitchens since breakfast wouldn't be ready in the hall yet, Harry ran into Malfoy.

"Potter." Malfoy nodded slightly at him but continued walking. Harry was shocked, but then realized no one else was around. 'Perhaps he doesn't really hate me. Definitely more than meets the eye.' Harry thought, thinking of Malfoy until he reached the kitchens.

Dobby was more than ecstatic to see Harry and brought him food right away. Dobby introduced him to a few Elves, after Harry asked if he was making friends there.

"This tis, Tillie, Nana and Gregore." Dobby said to Harry, pointing to the three house elves gathered in front of him.

"Please to meet you." The one called Nana said.

"Likewise." Harry said smiling.

"If Dobby is ever busy one of use will come, sir, if you need anything." Tillie said and Gregore nodded.

"Thank you." Harry said. Tillie and Gregore's eyes became huge and Nana grinned.

"Dobby told us of your kindness, sir." Nana squeaked happily and Dobby, blushing, beamed up proudly at Harry.

"Just cause your elves and not human doesn't mean you should be treated less than us." Harry told them.

After a while Harry went back to the Room of Requirements. Harry sat there thinking.

Last year at the ministry, Sirius almost died, but thankfully Wormtail had been caught. The minister saw the rat and was rather forced to clear Sirius of all charges. Voldemort got away, though at the time, Harry would have battled him. Now of course, Harry saw how unprepared he was then.

Even though Harry studied and practiced extra in the last five years, the summer after his fifth year, Harry became very accomplished at wandless magic. Apparently the Ministry can only track under age magic usage through the child's wand. And when Harry blew his aunt up, it wasn't deemed 'accidental' magic like Dumbles had said. Dumbledore only knew because he had placed monitoring spells around the house, which Harry smugly had removed when he left.

Harry became so good at wandless because he would go the park and practice. Now he barely needed his wand. He only did when he was learning a very advanced new spell. And of course in class- Harry didn't want others to know how strong he'd become.

So after practicing for 30 minutes in the Room of Requirements, Harry went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was taking Muggle Studies next semester- a class he could easily pass- with Sirius. Harry hadn't seen him much, with the workload and Sirius having class to teach. But Harry did get to talk to him some. Sirius and Remus, it seemed, would support Harry no matter what, and Harry liked having another two on his side.

Harry knew Sirius would join him, when he parted from Dumbledore and that Remus, given logical reasons (which there were plenty) would as well.

Harry entered the Great Hall, just to keep appearances. Harry knew Dumbledore was watching him and when he sat down everyone near quieted. Harry immediately knew something was off.

"Harry." Hermione began. "We…we are worried about you." Harry _nearly_ flew across the table to strangle her, be he kept calm.

"You haven't really spoken to us and you've let you looks-" Harry interrupted.

"If you don't _like_ my looks too bad. This is who _I_ really am. And don't you think I am a little _busy_ right now? I am studying- not only for school, but also to kill Voldemort." Harry growled out darkly. "If you have an _issue with that_, take it up with the person who killed my parents." Hermione and Ron flinched at that. "Otherwise, _don't_ mention it." Harry stood up and walked out of the Hall. He remained looking calm, but he was furious on the inside.

'How dare they!' Harry thought. 'They are the ones that have been ignoring me and they have the audacity to complain about me being busy and my looks. I look a hundred times better than them- hell Snape looks better than them. And I am suppose to defeat Voldemort of have they forgotten?' Harry ranted in his head as he walked around the castle. Harry entered the library and went to magical creature section. He figured it was better to work and get his mind off of _things_.

Harry had thought of this during the summer- send letters to Vampire, Werewolf, Elf and Dementor Clans. After all, most were siding with Voldemort because they didn't want to side with Dumbledore; that says something right there about the old man.

So Harry was reading about their culture to send a proper letter to them offering them alliance. In exchange fairer laws and rights. Then there would be less witches and wizards trying to kill them and their future generations, due to law.

They would be a valuable asset; they would fight Death Eaters while he fought Voldemort. Then Dumbledore would be taken care of. After all Dumbledore wants the student to fight, and when he talked to Harry last year about the upcoming battle, he was including 1 and 2 years. 1 and 2 years shouldn't be anywhere near the battle field.

After lunch he visited Sirius and Remus who were happy to see him. They talked about the upcoming Quidditch game next weekend against Ravenclaw. Harry noticed Sirius would flirt with Remus boldly, and Remus just took it with a flat look and witty comment that would leave Sirius crying on the floor, so to speak. But Harry didn't miss the light blush on Remus's face when Sirius teased and flirted with him.

Harry was very, very amused. He couldn't wait for them to get together, and Harry knew they would if Remus stopped being too shy and Sirius got the guts to ask the wolf out.

Harry went to the Kitchens for dinner and then headed to the dungeon for detention with Snape.

When Harry entered, Snape was standing by his desk. But that wasn't what bothered Harry. It was the face Snape was not wearing his robes but a tight black turtleneck and tight black jeans.

"_Come in Mr. Potter_." Snape seemed to purr and Harry gulped. Oh, this was going to be a long lesson.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Harry gulped as he entered. Oh, Merlin, he was getting hard. Harry tried picturing things that would make that 'little' problem go away, but with Snape standing there looking like that. Harry hid his 'problem' in his robes, wondering why the usually cold dungeons were this hot.

"Mr. Potter." Snape began and Harry's cock twitched.

"Yes." Harry hoped that hadn't really sounded like a whimper. Snape smirked and moved closer causing Harry's face to heat up.

"Shall we begin?" Snape asked. Harry took a breath and nodded. He needed to concentrate. Snape pointed his wand at Harry and quietly spoke the word.

Snape was met with a brick wall. After several long attempts of trying, Snape backed out.

"Not bad." Snape said to Harry who was panting and sweating slightly. Harry dropped on to the chair.

"Tired already, Potter?" Snape asked, taunting though not with hatred, his breathing a little rapid.

"Speak for yourself…sir." Harry replied, grinning and sweaty. Shielding your mind takes a lot out of you- least when you are up against Snape. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You can wear that mask all you want. It's not my fault I can see thought it." Harry said looking at Snape's face which got colder looking.

"Don't do that sir." Harry said quietly, reaching up and touching Snape's cheek. "…I won't tell anyone." Snape's eyes softened a little, not leaning into Harry's touch, nor pulling back. Onyx and emerald clashed as they looked right at one another before Snape moved back, pulling Harry up from leaning on the desk.

"We won't do any more Occulmency tonight." Snape said as he moved over to a shelf full of various vials. Harry's eyes strayed down to Snape's ass.

"Here." Snape said turning around. Harry quickly diverted his eyes, before looking up to see the bottle.

"Replenishing Potion?" Harry asked. "Oh, of course." The potions sounded good to Harry despite it's awful taste. Harry was worn out, tying to keep Snape out of his thought, both literally and figuratively.

Snape raised an eye brow.

"You actually studied, this summer?" Snape asked. Harry was silent for a moment.

"It's cause I left." Harry muttered quietly. "I wasn't allowed to study, that _freakiness_, they called it. My books and wand were locked up all summer. I'd do my homework on the train, or if I stayed with the Weasley's." Harry muttered, half lost in memories. Harry felt a warm hand on his chin that tilted his face up to meets Snape's eyes, inches away. Harry stared his face getting hot as emerald stared into onyx pools. Severus leaned forward and brushed Harry's lips. As Severus pulled away Harry learned forward and continued the kiss. Severus's tongue ran over Harry's lips which opened.

Harry moaned into Severus mouth. Harry's head began spinning as he wrapped his arms around Severus neck. One of Severus's hands was on Harry hip the other resting on Harry's ass. Harry moaned loudly and broke the kiss as that hand gripped his ass. Harry was panting and flushed and you could see Severus's flushed cheeks and slightly uneven breathing. Severus stepped back.

"That's all for tonight." Severus said turning away. Harry remained where he was- partly cause he was in shock and the sudden pleasure high.

"r…right." Harry said, getting his brains off the floor. "…good night, sir." Harry grabbed his bag and stumbled to the door.

"Potter." Harry stopped, noting the different tone of voice. "Remember this time next week." Harry turned to see Severus, face as cold as normal, but his eyes were like a fire. Harry nodded, unable to speak as he left.

Severus raked a hand though his hair and looked down.

"Damn." How could a 16 year old boy effect him this way? The boy whose father was his dead enemy. Snape sighed as he headed to take a cold shower.

Harry shuttered as he came in the empty classroom not far from the dungeons. After a moment Harry picked up his wand and muttered a quick cleaning spell and zipped his pants. Merlin, how could Snape's kiss effect him so? But it wasn't just that kiss those hands…Harry stopped that thought before he got hard again and went back to his room.

Next chapter will be longer! Sorry for the wait….


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Harry sat in a dark room. He instantly knew he was in Voldemort's mind. It was a Death Eater meeting and Voldemort was bored. Some young Death Eater was slowly giving a droning report. The Death Eater sat down and Voldemort then stood.

"Thank you, Yaxely." Voldemort said. "Now we have two new recruits. If you will step forward." A man and woman stepped forward. The man was Marcus Flint and the woman, Harry thought, looked familiar.

"Do you promise to be loyal to me and me only? Do you promise that you will surrender yourself me, and do everything in your power to support me and my wishes?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"Good. Now bare your left arm." Both did so. Voldemort grabbed Marcus's left wrist with his left hand and pointed his wand at Marcus's forearm. Harry felt his arm burn where the mark was being created as well as his scar. It was a searing pain and Marcus whimpered from it, biting his lip in attempt to keep silent. Harry heard the chant and realized it was in Parceltongue. Finally it was over and Harry was blasted out of Voldemort's mind.

Harry sat up gasping. He was glad he put silencing and shield charm on his bed. Harry removed them and shakily got out of bed.

The pain was worse than the Cruciatus and it lingered as well. Harry looked down at his left arm to see it slightly burned and blistering. Not wanting to get a lecture from madam Pomfrey and alert Dumbledore, Harry went to the dungeons after grabbing his school bag.

Knocking on Snape's door, Harry remembered the words of the spell Voldemort used.

"Yes?" Snape flung open the door with a scowl. But Harry saw he was tired.

"Long night?" Harry asked. Snape frowned before letting him in.

"What do you want Potter-"

"Two people were branded tonight weren't they?" Harry asked.

"…You saw it." Severus said recognition on his face.

"Yes. Voldie had his shields down and I saw it…and felt it." Harry raised his left sleeve and heard Severus gasp at his bubbling skin.

"I came here to avoid Pomfrey and Dumbles in hopes that you could give me some-" a bottle with orange liquid was placed in front of his nose. Harry leaned his head back and half smiled.

"Thanks." Harry removed the bottles cork with his teeth and poured it on the burn. He hissed when it stung before the pain dulled. Severus sat in the chair across from him.

"What did you see?" Severus asked, but not in his normal tone- it was …softer.

"Voldie called Marcus Flint and a woman- she was familiar looking- and Voldie asked if they would be loyal and all that shit, then he asked for them to bare their left arms." Harry stopped for a moment remembering the pain.

"I…I heard Voldemort chant the spell and…it was like I was Marcus…I felt his pain. It was worse than the Cruciatus…then when it was over I woke. I got up and came here when I realized my arm was burned." Harry finished in a whisper. Severus and Harry were silent for several minutes when finally Severus pulled out another bottle.

"This is will help you sleep." Severus said handing Harry the bottle.

"You…you are welcome to stay here. I know it hurts your whole body to move after…" Snape trailed off, but Harry smiled up at him.

"Thank you… Severus." Harry downed the bottle and soon fell asleep with Severus watching.

The next morning Harry woke slightly disoriented, until he remembered he was in the dungeons. A blanket had been placed over him, which made Harry wonder if Snape had put it there.

Harry was grateful that he had grabbed his school bag. One reason was when he woke he grabbed a bit of parchment and wrote down in English the Parceltongue spell Voldemort had used. The other was that he would have been late for class.

Harry called Dobby to bring him an extra set of robes, who did so happily. Snape was already gone, presumably at breakfast.

Harry looked down at his notes on the spell Voldie used;

per vestri votum mihi vos mos habitum is vestigium insquequo nex

by your promise to me you will hold this mark until death

ego locus super vos is vestigium preteritus nex condita vos meus mancipium

i place upon you this mark past death making you my slave

exuro quod carve in suum tergum meus veneficus vestigium lemma

burn and carve into their skin my magic mark them

per snake quod skull exhibeo they es mei efficio per ut ego animadverto opportunus

with the snake and skull to show they are mine to do with as i see fit

Then there was a part that was old Latin that Harry couldn't translate. Perhaps one of the books in the library could help him. Harry decided to go to the library after classes today.

If Harry could figure out this spell, perhaps he could reverse it for all those unfairly and forcefully marked.

With that though Harry headed out of the dungeons. He was careful not to run into any Slytherin's, not wanting to deal with them today. His arm still hurt, but it was not too bad, at least.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the reviews!

CHAPTER NINE

The next morning the front page of the Daily Prophet screamed '_Death Eater Raid in Local Village'_.

Harry took a bite of toast before reading the article. The raid had been in Gregensburg. Fear shot down Harry spin into his stomach. Harry headed straight to the owlery, to send a letter to Kada and Mila, hoping they were ok.

Harry's hand shook slightly as he wrote. Finally the bird flew off and Harry nearly collapsed.

He had to kill Voldemort. This had gone on long enough- all this pain and death. Harry stood and turned sharply only to run into someone's chest.

"What is wrong, Potter?" Snape said wrapping an arm around Harry waist to steady the younger. 'Or perhaps to keep me from running.' Harry thought sourly.

"I…I know someone in Gregensburg, sir." Harry said softly. Snape's eyes widened before he let Harry go slowly.

"I warned Dumbledore." Snape said softly after a moment. Harry's head shot up.

"_What_?" Harry hissed out.

"I told Dumbledore where the raid was suppose to be. I though the Order had been sent." Snape looked like he was in pain. Like it had been his fault. Harry stepped up and kissed Severus. After a moment Severus got over his shock and kissed back.

"It's not your fault." Harry whispered. Snape watched as Harry left the owlery, his heart hurting for the young man.

Snape sighed silently as he exited the owlery, half lost in his thoughts. He knew he felt a strong attraction to Harry, possibly even more. Snape shook his head and went down to the dungeons. His first class of the day was with _first years_. Oh great.

Harry entered Charms class, but couldn't focus. Even though Transfiguration and then DADA. It was during lunch Harry got a letter from the ministry. Harry slowly read it before quietly leaving the great hall. He leaned against the wall outside the door to the Hall.

Kada had been injured, severely. And while Mila was hurt she was conscious. And that left him with Mila under his care. Kada was incapacitated. And because of magic and the deal that he had made with Kada, Mila was now legally under his care. Harry sighed and wrote a reply to the Ministry, accepting the challenge and asked that Mila be moved to the Infirmary at Hogwarts until she was healed and up to walking around Hogwarts. Harry found himself walking down to the dungeons, to Snape. Harry frown at himself but continued none the less to Snape's. He would need allies for this.

"Professor?" Harry asked, spotting Snape grading at his desk.

"Yes, Potter?" Harry took a breath and began.

"When I was gone over the summer I met a grandmother, Kada and her granddaughter, Mila. Mila's parents were killed by Death Eaters when Mila was very young. She's 6 now…but Kada asked if she was to die, that I would take care of Mila. And I agreed. I knew what I would be getting into, but I knew I could face it…the only thing is…they lived in Gregensburg. And while not dead Kada was severely injured and Mila, according to the letter I just received, is now under my legal care. I am 17 and I'll care for that darling little girl. But I know Dumbles is going to fight it." Harry said looking up at Snape, glad he had gotten it all out. Snape sighed.

"You never do anything easily- do you?" Snape asked, though there was a hint of a smile. "You are looking for someone to help you against Dumbledore." Snape stated.

"Just…to be in there. I want a witness. Please?" Harry asked full puppy eyes on. Snape sighed again and nodded. If only Harry knew what those puppy eyes did to him…

"The Ministry will deliver Mila at 4pm today...Thanks." Harry said as he left before the people of the next class came down. After all they would get suspicious if Harry Potter, Golden Boy was hanging out with Severus Snape, Git extraordinaire and sudo-Death Eater.

Harry went to Care of Magical Creature after lunch and to the library to study the spell Voldemort had used. When the clock said 3:45 Harry stood and made his way to Hogwarts gates. Dumbledore was there telling the two officials there had to be a mistake, and there was no way Harry Potter was the guardian of this _child_. Harry angered at the way Dumbledore talked about Mila. Then Mila spotted Harry from her wheelchair.

"Harry!" She beamed. Harry smiled at the little girl before turning to the ministry officials.

"There is no mistake. I told her grandmother I would look after her." Harry said seriously. One nodded.

"We have been busy lately, unfortunately. It's good she has someone." The one said before they produced a form for Harry to sign. Dumbledore tried to interrupt, but Harry signed the form and the two ministry officials left.

"Harry-" Dumbledore began.

"If you wish to expel me, go right ahead. Otherwise, I have to get Mila up to the infirmary. I am not letting her go into the foster care system." Harry said seriously as he saw Snape in the corner smirking.

"Taking care of a child, Harry is a big thing-" Dumbles began.

"I knew this when I told Kada I would take care of Mila. Now if you don't mind-" Harry didn't really give the headmaster time to argue as he asked Mila how she felt and pushed her wheel chair up to the infirmary. After getting her into a bed and an hour long debate with Pomfrey, Sirius and Remus came into the room.

"Harry! I heard the funniest thing-" Sirius began until he spotted Harry beside Mila.

"Sirius, Remus this is Mila. She's 6." Mila smiled up at the two.

"Hi!" Remus smiled and sat on the bed.

"Hi, Mila." Remus said softly.

"Mila is staying with me until her grandmother recovers. They lived in Gregensburg." Harry said softly. Sirius began to say something but Remus cut him off.

"This was nice of you to do Harry." Remus gave Harry a hug. "I know you'll do fine in taking care of Mila until her grandmother can again." Remus said before wishing Mila a fast recovery and dragging a whining Sirius out. Harry stared after them shocked.

"Guess the wolf's got the mutt whipped." Harry jumped when he heard Severus voice behind him.

"Sev-Snape!" Harry gasped, hoping anyone listening didn't hear his slip up.

"Potter." Snape said before looking at the girl.

"I'm Mila." The girl said smiling. Severus nodded.

"I am Severus." Snape said softly. Snape turned to Harry. "Dumbledore is trying to get the contract voided. Though the Ministry is not budging." Severus smirked at that. Harry smiled slightly and Severus left to grade papers.

"Off to bathe students papers in red ink?" Harry asked.

"Only the dunderheads who have mistakes or do not do their work correctly." Snape replied seriously causing Harry and Mila to laugh. Harry stayed with Mila as Pomfrey gave her potions and Mila drifted off to sleep. Harry kissed Mila's forehead softly and placed several protection charms- strong ones- and left quietly.

Harry was walking to Charms a few hours later, avoiding certain Gryffindorks, when he felt Mila's fear. Rushing though several secret passage ways he barged into the hospital wing to see Dumbledore, and three third years Gryffindor's near a silently crying Mila.

"What. Is the _meaning of this?_" Harry hissed out growling, scaring the Gryffindor's slightly.

"Harry," Dumbles began. "Mila is causing a disturbance with other student-"

"Because some jerks, came in here to bully a 6 year old, does not make her a disturbance. If you say she goes, I go. If Mila is hurt, physically or emotionally, you four can fight Voldie all by yourselves for all I care." Harry growled out, his green eyes flashing the exact color of the killing curse, as he moved to Mila's side. Mila clung to Harry, calming slightly.

"Harry, surely you don't mean that-" Dumbles began.

"You bet your sweets I do. And you three-" Harry turned to the third years "you can tell everyone that for all I care. I am not a weapon or a tool. I am a human wizard. People should remember that." Harry said before leaving the hospital wing, robes billowing behind him, eerily similar to Snape.

"So I don't have to leave?" Mila said softly after a minute. Harry's face softened.

"No, Mila. Those people are not very nice people. Never listen to them again, ok?" Mila nodded before snuggling into Harry and falling asleep.

"Who's that?" Harry looked up to see Draco and Blaze.

"This is Mila. They lived in Gregensburg. Her grandmother is in a coma, and since she has not other relatives, I promised her grandmother I would care for Mila if Kada- her grandmother couldn't." Harry said nicely to the two Slytherin's.

"She's a cute little girl." Blaze said with a small smile and Harry smiled in return.

"She's nice and very smart. I suppose I'll be taking her to class from now on." Harry mused.

"Dumbledore let you do this?" Draco asked with a raised brow and Harry chuckled.

"He has no say in it. Also I told him, if Mila was hurt- physically or emotionally he could fight Voldie himself." Harry said his eyes glinting in anger at Dumbledore. Draco snorted and Blaze smirked.

"So you have a backbone." Draco said with a friendly smirk. "About time."

"Oh, I have had one for a while." Harry said with a Slytherin's smirk on his face, shocking the other two. "I just played along. People spill a lot more if they think you are too stupid to understand." Harry said still smirking before Mila raised her head slightly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Harry?" she asked sleepily.

"Mila. This is Draco and Blaze. This is Mila." Mila smiled shyly and waved.

"Hello, Mila. You are welcome in Slytherin." Draco said and Blaze nodded before Draco looked at Harry. "I mean it. If you need a safe place for her, while there are a few questionable, most just want out. And they would never hurt a kid." Harry nodded showing he understood. Most Slytherin's were not loyal to Voldemort, perhaps a couple, but even they were not evil enough to hurt a little kid.

"Thanks." Harry said before Draco and Blaze left. Harry began walking towards Severus's territory, hoping to talk to the man. Harry knew Mila wouldn't be allowed in all his classes, and he wanted to brain storm ideas with Severus about the details of Mila's care.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus was greatly amused when Harry told him about 'telling off' Dumbledore and Harry stared at the dark man's face.

Severus's impossibly black eyes were light with amusement while a sexy smirk sat on this rather delicious looking lips…Harry managed to snap out of his thoughts when he felt his cock twitch and tried not to blush. He knew he liked Snape- a _lot_, but even though the man didn't push him away, he hadn't exactly showed that he wanted a relationship.

"While that is amusing, you need to be careful." Severus said, seriousness back on his face and Harry nodded.

"I realize he might try something, but to what extent I don't know." Harry said and Severus eyes darkened as he glared at his thoughts.

"Dumbledore is worse than most realize. The fame from killing Grindwald went to his head. You need to watch Mila's back as well as yours as well as-" Severus paused and Harry watched the man debate with himself.

"Tonight after curfew, there is an order meeting in Dumbledore's office." Was all Severus said before he turned to grading. Harry hesitated for a moment before stepping up an kissing Severus on the cheek before turning and dashing out, hoping the man wouldn't see Harry's blush.

Of course, if Harry had stayed, he would off seen a dusting of pink on Severus's cheeks.

Harry began to work on the spell that Voldemort used for marking people once he finished his homework. Dinner was in an hour, so he had plenty of time to begin working. Harry sat in a corner of the restricted section, thankful that his defense essay required information that was kept there – that kept Madam Prince from being suspicious. Harry looked through various books, finding very little before he glanced around and threw up a silencing charm.

"Kreacher." The house elf silently appeared before Harry. "Listen Kreacher. I know Sirius Black left me everything that belonged to the Blacks. I found out this summer, via a letter from Gringotts. Dumbledore has apparently been stealing from my vaults while making me think I only had one vault. I do not like Dumbles and his Order. I know blood purity is important for future existence of magic, but I don't condone killing or harming muggle-borns. But I will get the Order out of that house, but it will take a little time. I need you to assist me though. The Black house has a library, and I need to look at books from it- ones on binding and slavery spells." Kreacher was silent for a moment.

"The only reason why Mistress calls Mud-Bloods, filthy is because the disrespected us. They ignore wizarding traditions and culture, trying to ruin it with muggle traditions because of ignorance and laziness." Kreacher said and Harry smirked.

"I do agree with that. Magic aside, I'd rather live in the Wizarding world – it's society because they are more excepting. Wizards and Witches accept muggle-borns into the culture, yet muggle borns rarely accept the culture back. They just take the magic." Kreacher grinned.

"Mistress will be pleased that Master Potter-Black thinks that way. Kreacher shall deliver your books from the library." Kreacher bowed before leaving.

The house elf returned shortly with 15 or so books.

"This is what Kreacher found immediately, but Kreacher will continue looking." Harry nodded.

"Kreacher." The elf looked at him. "There is a little girl I am looking after. Her grandmother was raising her, until she was injured. Mila is now in my care, though I think- I know that Dumbledore will try to get Mila away from me- even if it causes her harm." Harry had never seen a house elf so furious.

"The old fool wants to harm a child!" Kreacher growled quietly. "Mistress wouldn't have stood for it. I will look after Master's Mila." Kreacher said proudly before leaving a smiling Harry.

Harry looked at the books Kreacher brought and found them extremely useful. Several parts of various slavery and binding spells were used by Voldemort to create a better more powerful one. One book began to get interesting before the paragraph cut off saying: _see Blood: the Bound to Slavery for more information._

Finally his watch went off, indicating dinner time. Harry gathered all the black books and put them in a hidden pouch in his bag. At the beginning of the year, Harry found a nice little black gab that he kept in his school bag. Several spells were put on it including notice-me-not's and internal enlarging spells. All 16 books from the Black house fit easily inside as well as his notes on Voldemort's spell.

At dinner Harry was annoyed. While he genuinely wanted to be friends at first with Ron and Hermione, he couldn't say that any longer. Ron kept getting jealous and turning his back while Hermione was a know-it-all bitch. She always said he did something wrong, and while she pretended to stand beside him while Ron was being an ass she always berated him about needing to apologize to Ron, while Harry had done nothing.

Currently Ron was stuffing his face while Hermione asked Harry where he had been.

"Library." Harry said quickly. "Working on my defense essay." Hermione seemed startled at that when Ron whined.

"Homework sucks. We should play chess after dinner." Ron said and while Hermione pretended to glare Ron, Harry knew something was off.

Harry began to feel that way during second year. Like Ron and Hermione tried to keep him from studying. Sure Hermione had 'forced' Ron and him to study (mostly Ron) but it was hard to do with Hermione's constant nagging and Ron's whining.

Harry muttered an agreement while trying to ignore Ginny's attempts to flirt with him. Harry was tempted to tell her, if she made her hair and eyes black, gained intelligence and wit and grew a penis, Harry would still pick Severus over her. No one could really compare to Severus once you had gotten under his mask. After dinner Harry let Ron beat him a couple times before heading to bed. Harry threw his clothes over a trunk and put on cotton PJ pants that he had bought over the summer. He drew his curtains and placed a silencing and detection spell around him. He was notified when Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ron came up and went to bed before he pulled out the Marauders map. Harry paused when he hear Ron get out of bed and leave. Harry watched as the dot labeled Ronald Weasley met with another labeled Hermione Granger. They left the common room and Harry watched with narrowing eyes as they headed to the headmasters office. Harry saw there were about 18 order members in his office including Remus and Tonks. Harry was furious. His two 'friends' were in the Order? Yet when he asked to join – oh no he was too young. Harry scowled and got out of bed, grabbing his cloak and bag, grabbing a shirt, but not putting it on. Harry left the tower and headed towards the dungeons thinking about several things before getting a few good ideas. Had anyone been there and able to see though an invisibility cloak- one that death couldn't even see though- they would have seen a very Slytherin smirk on Harry's lips.

Draco groaned as someone shook his shoulder.

"'o away." Draco muttered.

"I can't do that." After a moment Draco flew up looking around. He swore he had heard Potters voice- Draco stared as Harry removed the invisibility cloak.

"Hi, Draco." Harry said. "I put silencing charms up- but I need to ask you something." Draco nodded. "I assume that the Malfoy's have a library." Draco snorted.

"All purebloods do." Draco said with narrowed eyes.

"There is a book called Blood: the Bound to Slavery. Dark book, but I need to know if you have it or if you know if anyone would?" Harry asked knowing this was a long shot. Draco looked at him through narrowed questioning eyes.

"It's for removing." Harry said glancing at Draco's covered left arm. Draco's eyes followed his before he spoke.

"I'll see if it is in the library over Christmas break." Draco said and Harry gave him a small smile surprising the blonde.

"Now get, Potter. After all if the others see you in here, they will assume we are together." Harry seemed surprised but Draco just watched him.

"Sorry but you're not my type Malfoy." Draco raised an eyebrow at that.

"I thought you and Weaslette were together?" Harry shivered.

"Her reaction would be the same as Pansy's if you told her you were gay." Draco winced at that.

"Point taken." Harry smiled before he disappeared under his cloak and left. His next stop was Severus.


End file.
